Even After Death We Don't Part
by AstroMitts
Summary: Set during- The Sun Also Rises. In 1864 Damon loved Leandra but she died. After 145 years Leah has returned to Mystic Falls...as Luciana, a resurructed witch. Will Damon & Leah meet for eternity or will they part again? R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers, it's my first story, so please point out my mistakes if any. Though I don't own any characters except Luciana & some others, the idea is mine & ONLY MINE. So please don't copy my storyline & plot. Other than that ENJOY & REVIEW!**

**1**

Beginning To An End

"Luciana, are you sure you wanna do this?" I turned & nodded "It's the right thing Lucas, the only way…." "But, it's dangerous & there's…..Damon Salvatore, are you sure, I just want you to be safe…." Lucas added. And he was right, I was playing with fire even after being burnt before, maybe I was a burnt child who didn't dread the fire. I sighed. It had been 145 years since I last saw Damon, my one & only love, it still seemed like a dream, that life, my life, everything. But since history repeats itself, I guess I had to face Damon someday again & I wondered whether he remembered me…his Leah…..

-FLASHBACK-

_I was a lowly servant then, in the Salvatore Mansion, Damon Salvatore was the heart of every female there, a womanizer even then. I was cleaning the mantelpiece, when Damon Salvatore walked in, & my heart started leaping remembering our last encounter full of passion & heat in the old barn. I couldn't help blushing, sure that the memory affected only me & he must have long forgotten a rendezvous with a lowly servant girl when he surprised me saying, "Hey…aren't you Leandra?" Seeing me blush he continued, "Well well what a surprise, you sure look pretty even when you are so messed up "His words stung a lot, messed up? Yea I was, more in the inside. I was a not-so-pretty girl who was in love with her employer's son, a son who made out with any & every girl he laid his eyes on. I knew I was not ugly, leaf-green eyes, peach skin, rose bud lips could hardly make anyone ugly, but I was ordinary, almost covered in soot. The give-away of my vulnerability were my haphazardly cut hair, whose loose uneven strands barely managed to reach my shoulders. I shuddered at the memory of how they had come to be in that state. Pulling myself together, I braved a smile, "I-thank you….. Mr Salvatore, I'm surprised you even recognised me". Squaring an eyebrow which sent shivers down my spine, he walked closer & said "I never forget pretty faces Leandra" he kissed me then & I was on cloud nine, when his hungry lips started doing magic all over my lips. I should have let it continue, should have given him more, but how was I to know that my dream would soon come to an end, along with my life….."_

-END-

"Cia?" Lucas shook me calling me by my nick-name, his brows creasing in worry, "What are you thinking are you ok, do you want to send someone else?" Cupping his face, I answered "I'm ok Lucas, just got caught up in memories…..don't worry I'm going through with this, I'm strong enough, I'm not Leandra anymore, I'm Luciana Glendhall, a witch, daughter of Hecate's direct descendants ". Hugging him I turned to the mirror, anyone on the panel judging Miss World would stand gawking at me, my eyes were still those enticing green, peach skin, rosy lips, but my hair…..they had a beauty of their own, they flowed in brown curls, reaching upto my waist, complementing my hourglass figure. I wondered whether Damon would find me irresistible now, the way other men found me to be. I sighed, I shouldn't be thinking about him, about us, I was on a mission, mission to acquire the Glendhall moonstone which had the real Luciana's powers locked inside, which I was desperately searching for the last 20 years.

A month ago I had received news that Mason Lockwood had the stone, which he thought to be a family heirloom & was still willing to give it to Katherine out of love. _Katherine_. How could I forget her, how could I forget someone who sucked the life out of me, killed me & only because she thought Damon was not completely into her.

-Flashback-

_After our second passionate meeting, Damon took every chance he got to make out, if he found me working alone. And I was content & happy with this, knowing that good things always come to an end & so will Damon's lust over me. Katherine had arrived a week later & she kinda hypnotised the whole mansion to worship her. Even I was mesmerised by her flawless beauty. Damon's visits reduced. Just a day before the end of third week, since the arrival of Katherine, while I was tending to the garden he came up behind me, picking me up, kissing me all over. I was so overwhelmed, I couldn't stay angry or hurt any longer, it was as if he only had to touch & all pain would wash away. Damon was known for taking ladies directly to his bedchamber on their 1__st__ meeting itself, but he hadn't even attempted that with me. Was that a good sign? Or did he find me unworthy of sharing his bed? I was plagued by these thoughts when he suddenly put me down & said, "Close your eyes Leandra, I have something for you". Closing my eyes dutifully, I awaited him to make a move. Kissing my neck he slipped something on it & asked me to open my eyes. It was exquisite! Damon had gifted me a peridot, the size of a tear drop, dangling from a silver chain. I was speechless, "Master Salvatore, why-, I can't-, please- take it back", putting a finger to my lips he whispered, "Sshh Leah, keep it as my memory & that's an order, would you dare to defy my orders?" Grinning mischievously, I wrapped him in a tight hug, bringing us both on the lawn & the rest was bliss…_

-End-

I hadn't realised then that we were watched, by none other than the vile & jealous Katherine. And she did the only thing she thought as a solution to this problem, she killed me.

"The Audi to take you to the airport is ready Miss Glendhall", Keith, my chauffer announced as he came in. "I'm ready Keith, let's go", walking down the winding steps of the Glendhall mansion, I could feel the portraits of Glendhall ancestors come alive & wish me luck. Though I was not a true Glendhall, I could already feel the magic of the ancients pulsating through me, driving my fears & anxiety away. I was the only Glendhall alive, though an impersonator & I knew I had to do this, to acquire the locked powers which only someone with Glendhall magic could activate, in order to stop Klaus from killing any more witches than he already had.

4hrs later I was settled in a private jet than belonged to Grace Glendhall, the lady who brought me back to life from my grave. Being Hecate's direct descendants, Glendhalls were powerful & rich, but if only they could have survived Klaus's massacre…. I could still remember Grace's words, "Leah, your Luciana now, the only heir to the Glendhall magic, all my family including my granddaughter Luciana died in the massacre brought about by Klaus, after locking all their powers in the moonstone with the help of Eric, my brother who had turned traitor. You are our only hope Leandra, with the magic surging through you & the magical pull that brought me to your grave, I am assured you are a lot stronger than anyone could imagine you to be. You must release the powers & destroy Klaus, he has existed far too long….."

I sighed. I had dedicated all 20 years since the time I was reborn, in search of the moonstone which Eric had fled with & now I finally knew its location. Mystic Falls.

Heaven knows how long it's been since I left that place, since I saw Damon, I knew I had to be strong, I owed my existence to Grace, I couldn't disappoint her. But a new fear had gripped me, what if Klaus broke the curse that lay upon him? He would be invincible, how will I defeat him then? I knew I had to be level-headed but the uncertainty had already started making nest in my head…..

The reports on my lap also mentioned some girl Elena, who was a dead-ringer for Katherine. I wondered whether her attitude would alone match Katherine's or would she be worse. It further mentioned that the Salvatore brothers were madly in love with her, which made me grimace. I had already lost my life due to Damon's half interest in Katherine, what would happen this time? But I knew this time would be different, this time I was not a meek powerless servant, this time I would not have the life sucked out of me or bear myself getting burnt alive…

-Flashback-

_A day after Damon gifted me the sparkly tear-drop peridot, I was basking in the events that had followed in, while cleaning the old barn in which we had first made out. Suddenly I heard some movement behind me. Just as I turned I was pinned to the wall. It was Katherine, & she was looking murderous. Before I could grasp at what was happening she let out an inhuman growl showing her fangs, I was dumbfounded & scared stiff. She growled, "What did you think-Leah," she literally spat my name, "Do you think you could lure Damon from me with a few kisses here & there? You don't even have a seductive body….." I couldn't understand, I was luring Damon away from her? Wasn't it the opposite? And what was about those 2 pointy teeth, were they real?Somehow I managed to stammer, "bu-t, Miss Katherine-, I never-, it was not my intention"- she growled showing those hideous teeth again & interrupted, "that's what you think- Filth, Damon is so attached to you, he refused to accompany me for a walk! & for whom? For a dirty scum like you! I decided then & there that I would make this the last day of your life" she grinned maliciously & I shuddered. "But Miss I- I'm __sorry, please spare me, please don't order my execution"- I couldn't help crying, what if she ordered my execution claiming I was being a whore to my Employer's son? "You haven't got it yet, havent you Dirt?" she smiled while I looked upto her, confused. She continued, "I don't have to order your death I will bring it myself " . Before I could react she brought her mouth on my neck & bit me. I screamed & the world seemed to spin around me. When I felt I couldn't take anymore she threw me across the floor, wiping her bloody mouth she said faking sweetness, "it's a pity my sweet Damon wont be able to greet you good bye, I've sent him near the river saying you had some errand_ _there. I managed a gasp while she continued, "So **Leandra**, its good bye then, hope you find someone of your __status in heaven or hell or wherever you go & don't worry about Damon, he'll be joining me soon. By the way I hope you're feeling cold, as the fire that would engulf this barn would be quite comforting then". She left me there & I could do nothing but whimper as my life had come apart that day. I was spent both mentally & physically & even then I managed to scream as the fire engulfed me alive, hopefully taking me away from a world infiltrated with beautiful & polished looking vampires, love triangles & Katherine too_

_-_End-

I awoke with a gasp which got the flight attendant's attention; she strode towards me & asked, "Are you fine Miss Luciana? Do you need my assistance?" I asked for a glass of water & relaxed on the seat. My death haunted me every night, maybe cuz I wasn't supposed to die. On coming alive by Grace's magic, when I realised that the real Luciana specialised in fire magic I was unable to control my hysteria whenever we attempted to practise it. I was scared, no, terrified of fire!

I swore to myself then that if I was allowed a favour for myself, I would kill Katherine myself, no matter if I invited Damon's wrath with it, since I had also heard he was obsessed with her for all these years until he met Elena… Maybe death would separate me once again from him, but I'll make sure Katherine stays dead too. If she thought she had ended the story then, by killing me, it's time to let her know, it's just the beginning now…..

**Did you like the start? I know its short, but I was so eager to begin, I promise the net chapter will be longer. Please review & comment, I'm a novice at this & I need all the motivation from all of you. I will post the 2****nd**** chapter after 2 weeks since my exams are beginning from tomorrow. Thank you for reading & I assure you the story is gonna get better as it proceeds.**


	2. Face to Face

**Hey people i need reviews please! I know i had said i would post the net chapter after 2 weeks, but i just couldnt help myself. And thank you Alice & enchanted for your reviews. I've corrected Kathryn to Katherine in both chapters. Thnk for pointing it out. Here's the next chapter. ENJOY**

2

Face To Face

"Welcome to Kent City Miss Glendhall!", a short, bearded man with black eyes, cropped bronze hair, wearing casuals, greeted me as I came out of the airport. "I'm Hayden Scott, I'll be your chauffeur during your stay here, Mr. Lucas has arranged for you to stay at Mrs. Simpson's place, she stays in Mystic Falls, which is at 2hrs drive from here," he said taking my luggage to a black sedan. I smiled, Lucas had arranged for everything it seemed...…

2 hours later we reached Mystic Falls. I had hardly spoken anything on the way. I was astounded seeing the transformation that had taken place in the past century & yet Mystic Falls still felt the same- like home. I had read some more of my notes along the journey, it mentioned that the moonstone was last known to be stolen by Kathryn & was suspected to be in Klaus's possession, one of the major reasons we had to hasten with our plans. I couldn't bear to put my friends in danger, after all _I_ would be the one required to unlock the stone, so why not acquire it myself, especially now that it was in the lion's den. My watch announced midnight by making small ticking sounds reminding me that I was late, I began to panic. Oh Hecate! Klaus must have initiated the ceremony of breaking the curse. Where would he carry out such a task without interruption? I racked my brains & concluded it had to be the forest. Asking Hayden to wait, I got down near the edge of forest.

Closing my eyes I concentrated on my inner powers, which Grace had so painstakingly taught me. I could feel a strong gush of magic emanating from the north of the forest & I walked towards the source. As I walked deeper the magic signals grew stronger, Klaus had to be quite desperate if he had made a witch release this much amount of energy, the witch wouldn't be able to make it past this ceremony alive. But then, I must agree, 1000 years were enough to get a man desperate.

After what felt like hours, I saw blinding brightness breaking through the trees. As I tiptoed & peeked from behind a tree, I froze in horror. Klaus stood near the urn where a witch was chanting with the moonstone in hand; the body of a female vampire resembling Elena's aunt, Jenna, lay decaying beside him & a dead female werewolf lay in a ring of fire. Seeing the fire my stomach twisted with nausea, but I forced myself to be strong.

But the peak of my shock was the girl Klaus was holding, ready to suck her dry. Oh Hecate! She was a photocopy of Katherine; I would have surely failed to recognize her as Elena, if it hadn't been for the anxious life energy emerging through her. In spite of having seen her picture in the reports by the snoop we hired, it was like seeing Kathryn there. My whole body stiffened recalling my former life, 'No Leah, you must not think about it, Elena is not Katherine, the reports clearly mention that'.

As I stood rooted behind the tree, Klaus started sucking her blood; I knew I had to save her. But the blazing fire & the burden of being a witch & its responsibilities started dawning on me, making me unable to move. When I finally mustered enough courage & willpower, I stepped out into the clearing. But before I could make any other move, Klaus was thrown aside as Elena fell to the ground. "Elena! NO!" a dark-haired, bronze skinned girl screamed as she rushed forward to help her. I felt so helpless not knowing what I should do, when I noticed the person struggling with Klaus & my heart thudded vigorously.

Dark-haired & black-eyed Damon. Lean & agile Damon. Still handsome & now a vampire, but above all that 1864 Damon, with whom I was hopelessly in love. The urge to run into his arms & kiss him senseless made me take a few steps further. But before I could make my presence known, the surrounding trees burst into flames, making me cower in fright. "Stefan!" the witch shouted as she killed the witch who was chanting. I looked in the direction she shouted & saw Stefan, looking the same as he did in those days, fallen on the ground with a stake in his chest. I gasped & my feet automatically lurched forward, I ran towards him stumbling with the effect the fire was having on me.

Kneeling near Stefan, I managed to get the stake out of his back & asked, "St-Stefan are you okay?" I stammered, not used to calling my former employer anything other than Mr. Salvatore. He looked at me, confusion written on his face, "Who are you, what are you doing here?" I groped for words to answer him, unable to find any satisfactory answer, I said instead, "You're hurt Stefan & the fire is gaining on us, can you stand up on your own; we must get away from this place". "No" he protested, slowly getting up, "I'm not leaving until he's dead". Vengeance was clear on his face & he began to walk towards Klaus who was now fighting with another man, who looked like Elijah. Damon had an unconscious Elena in his arms & was walking towards us with the witch.

"No Stefan," I said holding Stefan's arm to stop him from going further & closing my eyes to feel Elena's life energy, "He has succeeded in nearly lifting the curse, though Elena feels like she'll live, Klaus has definitely acquired new powers making him stronger, you'll be dead in a minute." Stefan started to protest but I interrupted, "Trust me Stefan, please; Elena needs you more right now". Closing my eyes, I tried to calm myself along with Stefan, as the realization of Klaus's new powers hit me hard.

Opening my eyes I found myself face to face with Damon & my heart skipped a beat. Stefan was holding Elena, whispering soothing words into her ears. While the witch girl who I now remembered as Bonnie Bennett, from the reports, stared at me. It was Bonnie who broke the silence as she caught hold of my wrist & bore into my eyes saying, "You're a witch aren't you? …And- I can trust you…" she murmured as if it had just dawned on her. I smiled & nodded, "I'm Luciana Glendhall, I'm here to help & could use some too" I explained. I stole a glance at Damon & found him studying me intently, confusion, wonder, doubt, uncertainty & something else I couldn't define passed his face. "You're a Glendhall? No wonder I could feel your power from the other end I walked from" Bonnie stated & continued, "well if you're here to help then we must hurry, Elena has lost a lot of blood & Klaus seems to have fled killing his brother."

It was then I noticed the heap of mass burning in the fire & I gasped, remembering about my own purpose for coming here. "The moonstone" I said, "where is it?" "It's with me" Bonnie answered & passed on the oval, glittering stone to me. As soon as I held the stone, I was hit by a wave of such strong magic, that I staggered. Steadying me, Bonnie asked worriedly, "Luciana, are you ok? What happened?" "N-Nothing Bonnie, just felt the impact of broken magic radiating from this" I stuttered & continued, "Umm we should head back now, Elena needs first aid". Everyone nodded & started walking towards the edge of forest. But something held my arm sending shivers down my body. I turned to see Damon holding me back while the trio had moved ahead. "Hey Bonnie, think you can handle Elena on your own?" he asked. Seeing her nod he continued, "You go ahead then, I have some doubts which only Miss Glendhall here can clear, so see ya later."

I searched his face, confused but found it blank. What doubts was he talking about? Did he recognize me as Leah? No he wouldn't I looked way different then, with my hair-cut & soot covered clothes, no I hoped he wouldn't have recognized me. But some guilty part of me, **wanted** him to recognize me. I pushed the thoughts away & watched the receding forms. The fire had begun to flicker off & I sighed in relief.

"How did you come here?" Damon abruptly asked as we started walking from the direction I came. "By flight to Kent City & by chauffer driven car from there" I replied. "What do you want" he continued as if my answer didn't satisfy whatever he had in mind. "I told you, I was here to help & I need help in destroying Klaus & releasing the locked Glendhall powers from the moonstone" I replied matter-of-factly. "How did you know about us?" he shot another question & I replied, impatiently, "I have been trying to find the moonstone all my life, I have informers sent to various corners of the Earth, one of them hit pay-dirt in Mystic Falls, & I obviously demanded further probe which helped me gain all the necessary information". "Who was the"- he continued like a non-stop tape, so I interrupted "What is this? An interrogation session? What's your problem Damon?" I was seriously irritated now. He was far from being hypnotized by my looks which other men failed to escape, in fact he was interrogating as if I was a criminal!

"Look Luciana, I just don't want any traitor amidst us. And being a powerful witch is not a ticket to gain entry to our trust, in fact Klaus himself has manipulated many strong witches so why not you" he stated blandly. I was furious, how could he even think I was in cahoots with Klaus, why the hell was he so suspicious of me! "Look Mr. Damon, if you're so doubtful of me, I'd better go & kill Klaus on my own" I retorted & increased my pace. Catching hold of my arm, Damon pulled me back. I bumped into him & my body shivered where it had come in contact with his. Oh how I wished he would caress me the way he used to do. I noticed we were still touching, staring into each other's eyes. I could feel the years of suppressed attraction come rushing to me, making me desperate to kiss him. He too looked as if he felt something between us, the unexplained lust we felt for each other. He bent his head slowly, while I brought mine closer. Our noses touched, just when I thought he was about to kiss me, he released his hold & stepped back.

I internally groaned & he must have seen the painful expression on my face, since he said, "I-I'm sorry for being so rude. Please, I- don't want you to- go" realizing what he just said could be misinterpreted, he hastily explained, "Really, Bonnie already trusts you & so does Stefan, since you saved him. I was just- a bit doubtful since you appeared in such circumstances. And then I also felt it….." he trailed off. "What- what did you feel?" I questioned, curiously. "Nothing, Luciana." He replied & I could tell he was hiding something, the way he averted his eyes from mine, "You must be tired, have you brought a car, or shall I drop you?" I really wanted to spend time with him, get to know him better, what he did all these years other than seduce women, but I realized this wasn't the right time, he still didn't trust me, so I said, "I have a chauffeur driven car, By the way, I'm staying at Mrs. Simpson's place, she was my grandma's friend, you can reach me there if need be". We had reached the spot where Hayden stood smoking, outside the car. I quickly walked towards the car, while he held the door open for me. As I got in I could see Damon still standing at the same spot, an unreadable expression on his face. I smiled faintly & mouthed a good night to him, as Hayden started the car. "Where to now, Miss Luciana?" Hayden asked. Turning towards him I answered, "To Mrs. Simpson's ". As the car picked pace, I turned to catch a last glimpse of Damon, but my eyes just found darkness. He had left already…..

**So how was it? do give reviews people. I need all the help & motivation i could get. I'm planning to write the next chapter from Damon's point of view, but no promises yet :)!**


	3. Twist of Fate

**Didn't I say I would write a chapter from Damon's point of view? So here it is! On a silver platter. But please readers I want reviews! I won't continue with the next chapter, unless I get reviews this time! So please readers READ & REVIEW**

3

**Twist of Fate**

Damon's POV

As soon as the car started, I bolted. Seriously, I ran, ran through the forest, as if the devil himself was chasing me. _Leandra. _How that name sounded so live, so enticing, even when she was long dead, wasn't she? I stopped in my tracks & uprooted a tree. Seeing it crash to the ground, I fell on my knee myself. What was I thinking? Leandra was _dead;_ I had seen her charred body myself. I winced at the memory.

-Flashback-

_I never had been desperate for any woman ever. Being 22, I was the most sought bachelor in Mystic Falls, & I had intended to stay that way. But this girl Leandra seemed to have enchanted me. Usually I never dallied with servants, even if I did I usually left it at one night stand, but then Leandra was unusual. Her leaf-green eyes seemed to come alive whenever she saw me arrive; they lit with a sensual blue flame whenever we made out. Her haphazardly cut honey hair, complimented her cute, alive & yet fiery look. Her hourglass figure, smartly hidden under baggy, soot covered dresses, seemed to challenge me to undress her. Yet, yet I hadn't once taken her to bed, yet I hadn't left her with a one-night stand. In fact, I, Damon Salvatore, had even envisioned a small family with her. That had scared me the most, as I never let anyone gain control over me, I was a free spirit & would always be. _

_After Katherine's arrival, I had tried venting my attraction towards the German beauty. But no matter how much I tried drooling over Katherine, Leah's hold on me was much stronger & somehow I was comfortable with it, comfortable with the idea of making a home with her. When I had gifted her the tear-drop peridot, it wasn't just a token of my affection; it was an engagement gift though I told no one about it except Stefan. I had intended to speak to our father about the_ _wedding & had plans to go someplace far with her if he disagreed. _

_On the day of Leah's death, I had wanted to propose her with a complementary ring, with tear-drop peridots arranged in a floral pattern & an opal in the centre. I was told by Katherine that Leah was near the Mystic waterfall & I had run so fast, impatient to hold her in my hands. My father had disagreed & so I had already made plans to run to a place we wouldn't be found. Not even Stefan knew anything about my get-away plan. I had reached the waterfall pretty quickly. The water gushed madly down into the river imitating my own heartbeats. I searched everywhere for her, even shouted on top of my lungs. 15mins later I gave up hope, thinking she must have returned to the mansion & I must have missed her by a fraction of time. I hurried back home, only to find people running helter-skelter. The old barn was on fire. I felt a shiver run through him, as our first encounter played into my mind. I had to know she was safe, so I ordered everyone to look for her. One of the servants, I think his name was Royce, came up to me & said, "Um- Mr Salvatore, I…I had seen Leandra go into the barn an hour ago, I guess she was supposed to be cleaning it &- cries of a woman burning inside brought people's attention to the barn..." I fumed, catching hold_ of _his collar , I bellowed "how dare you even imply that Leandra may be-may be-" I couldn't even bring myself to say it. Pushing him down, I rushed up to the barn, which was just a dilapidated heap of black mass now & a cold feeling started gripping me, was Leah still in there? Was she hurt? Was she-? Before I could go nuts thinking the unbearable, I rushed inside the barn despite all the commotion & resistance. I had to find her. The barn was almost burnt from inside, the smoke was enough to bring anyone to a halt but the reason I stopped in my tracks was different. There was a person lying there, the body was burnt beyond recognition, but there was a shining object around the neck. With trembling fingers I tugged at the shining object, I was horror-struck when it came into clear view. It was the peridot I had gifted Leah dangling from a burnt silver chain, the dead body was no doubt Leah's & slowly other points of identification dawned on me. The baggy dress she always wore, but now burnt at various places, the uneven short hair. The whole world slowed down to one single girl, lying dead before me. _

_Everything after that was a blur. There was a quick cremation, the old barn was completely brought down & life returned to normal, atleast for others. Everyone thought I had withdrawn into the Damon-shell which I guarded so intently. But no one sensed that with Leandra, everything I felt was_ _buried. She had made me believe that I was a good man, that there was more to love than being just physical, she had changed my outlook on life. And now that she was gone, all those feelings seemed to have left with her. I had stopped feeling, I was no more Damon, I was back to being Damon Salvatore. Next few weeks I spent mostly outdoors, in one or the other maiden's house, sometimes in Katherine's bed. But it was impossible not to compare the difference between Leah's soft touch & other hungry touches. But every time I slept with anyone, her memory seemed to fade a little, since I was not being the Damon she had adored. And one such night arrived when I could finally say I was over her._

_I was with Katherine that night. She was moaning under me, as I moved my hands all over her body, exploring her secret places, pinching it, squeezing her body under mine. Suddenly she pushed me; "Wait Damon, we need to talk" she sat resting on the head-board pulling the sheets to cover her naked body. I adjusted myself & sighed, "Be quick though, I can't promise to keep my hands off longer." She laughed & continued, "It's been 3 months since Leandra's death. How are you coping with that?" I groaned, "Seriously Katherine, you want to talk about that when we can do so much more" I moved my hands to her breast & squeezed it making her moan. "Please Damon" she pushed my hand away, "Do you really think I dint realise how much you loved her & how did you recoil after her death?" "Well" I hesitated, not wanting to really recall Leandra & feel hollow for the rest of my life, so I said, "Look Katherine, I loved her, but I'm over it now, in fact I don't even think about her". "That's good" she said, stroking my face, "I couldn't bear to see you suffer". She then held my face & bore into my eyes, "Promise me Damon, you will love me exactly the way you loved her, lusted for her,_ was _obsessed for her. Since she's dead, from now on I will be the only one for you. Promise me" I dint understand that she had compelled me then, & I found myself promising an eternity of love, lust & obsession for her._

_Even after being changed into a vampire my existence revolved around Katherine & I spent years in search of my supposed love. Even though I remembered that she had compelled my feelings for her I was still imprisoned in it & I was even ok with it. It was better lusting for an un-dead, instead of dead person….._

-End-

A sharp pain shot through me & I was brought back to reality. I found myself face-to-face with a wolf, which had caught me off guard & bit into my hand. I scoffed, a vampire caught off guard, I must really be in a trance to let this happen. Before I could decide my next move, the wolf charged on me again. I shifted, letting him hit the tree & punched his back. Tyler. The damned wolf was Tyler Lockwood. My fates must be really out to get me, why did Lockwood have to woof around in this part of the forest? I left the place & ran up to my room with lightning speed.

Pulling my shirt-sleeve up, I noticed it was a nasty bite. I'm going to be dead now, like Rose, great. Just great. Lying on the bed I stared at the ceiling, what do I do now? I am not gonna let myself die just because some wolf puppy decided to play with my arm. I must talk to Bonnie about it; she must have some voodoo formula in her witch manual. 'Or maybe', I said to myself, 'Luciana Glendhall shouldn't mind helping me, after all she belongs to the strongest witch family & wasn't she here to help us. She could surely do personal favours then?' I smirked & got up from the bed.

From the time I had set my eyes on Luciana Glendhall, I had felt some connection. Luciana was beautiful, no arguments against that. Her green eyes cackled & her long honey hair beckoned to be caressed, her curvy figure was a sculptor's perfect art & her rosy lips made me go hard. But everything about her was so much like Leandra. It was like seeing Leah after her visit to spa. I had always wondered how she would have looked if her hair was longer & I could bet they would have looked just like Luciana Glendhall's. Talking to her had felt like talking to Leah, the same evasive, furtive, shy yet determined & proud manner. But Leah was a nobody, whereas Luciana is from a legendary family of witches, they should have been poles apart. And then hadn't Katherine compelled me to obsess over her forever? I knew that even though I had confessed my love to Elena, somewhere I knew it was just because of her face, in fact I had been sure of it. I had known & had accepted that there was no escape for me out of this compulsion. Then why did one touch of Luciana Glendhall send my whole body tingling with anticipation & pleasure? I remembered Katherine's words as she had compelled me- "_Since she's dead, from now on I will be the only one for you. Promise me"_. Even being a vampire hadn't worn off that effect, then why did Luciana's touch & voice did things to my body which had burned along with Leandra? Frustrated with the twist of fate, I ran my injured hand through my hair & screamed in pain "God! agh!"

I decided I wished to be free of these thoughts; my mind wasn't used to so much mill work. Asking Luciana Glendhall to cure the bite would also help me to know more about her & the effect she has on me. Maybe it was just lust which would get sated after one pleasurable night , which I highly doubted knowing that no one had had that effect on me in the last 145 yrs except Leah.

Making up my mind I jumped through the window & bolted once again to confront the twist of fate, life had thrust upon me….

**Hey how is this chapter? Reviews, reviews please. I won't continue the story otherwise, don't you all know, lack of encouragement results in lack of output? So please give me loads of reviews!**


	4. Voodoo

**Hey Readers! Sorry for the long gap, but I'm back on track again. Btw I'll be adding fictitious tree names, since my botany is weak & I wanna put some originality into the story. So Read, Review & Enjoy**

**4. VOODOO**

_I was shutting up the windows at midnight; it was a night before Christmas. Decorations were in full swing at the Salvatore mansion, we the servants had recently scrubbed & cleansed every nook & corner of the house. Huge, elegant curtains were put on, holly, bells, Santa socks; caps; figures hung on walls & adored the floor. A huge Christmas tree stood majestically in the centre of the great hall, sparkling with all kinds of decorations. As I was about to close the last window in the living room, a hand stopped my movement by holding the window pane. I recoiled in shock & fear, but the sound of the intruder relaxed me. "Leah" Damon whispered, coming into view, "let me in". I smirked, "Oh & why should I do that Mr. Salvatore? You are an intruder in this house". Quirking an eyebrow, Damon followed my lead, "Is that so Miss Leandra? Then why not you let me in, rob the place & then we'll share the loot together?" he whispered huskily, double-meaning clearly underlying his words. I blushed & cleared my throat & whispered back with equal mischief, "But you're a stranger in this house, you could hurt me & leave me alone to face the music". Damon lost the smirk, climbing in, he pulled me close by the shoulders & hissed, "Stick this in your head Leah, I will never hurt you, either intentionally or by mistake. And if you're ever hurt due to any reason, I'll do anything in my power to take away that pain..." He kissed me then softly first, & grew rough as if his kiss would glue his promise in my soul. We sank on the ground, kissing, caressing each other...& I completely stuck his words in my head._

I awoke with a start, what was that noise, something clattering...the window! Looking towards the window I saw Damon climbing in & it stirred long buried memories. Gathering my wits I inquired, "What are you doing here Damon, coming in through the window at this time of the night...?" I dint even know what time it was; but looking at the darkness outside I deduced it must be around 4am. Damon strolled in as if this was routine for him, "Listen Luciana, the door was locked; although I could have opened it; but I respect Mrs. Simpson's privacy & sleep, since she seemed a quite level-headed woman when we last met. So I took the obvious route you had so conveniently left open for me, as you see I'm in dire need of some voodoo." Saying so, he pulled up his sleeve & the nasty were-wolf bite came into full view. I gasped & jumped up from the bed, forgetting everything, even the translucent negligee I wore, in front of Damon's pain. "Whoa, if I can get **this** view on a small puppy bite, I would readily get bitten every night" he said, his eyes roaming hungrily all over my body, making me self-conscious. I pulled my jacket lying on the chair beside & walked towards him. Taking hold of his arm gently I said, "this looks like a nasty one Damon, who took the bite?" "Aww so worried about me darling... well that Tyler kid got me in the forest" he replied impatiently. "In the forest?" I was truly puzzled; "why did you go back in the forest?" Moving his other hand through his unruly hair, he replied exasperatedly, "Now who's started with the interrogation thingy, can you cure this soon or not, or I must start preparing for my funeral" Placing my hand on his mouth, I scolded him, "Don't you dare say that, I'll do everything in my power to cure it" I paused on my own words, recalling how close I was to blurting the truth". Turning away from him, I fumbled with the blankets, hastily moving them aside & said, "Sit on the bed, I'll see what I can do for you" Damon hadn't said a word so far, so I turned to look at him & he stood there, shock & confusion clear on his face. "Damon", I called, "Damon!?" He broke out of his reverie & stumbled, "I-, I'm good, I'll sit, thanks". Dazedly, he sat on the bed.

I moved toward my suitcases, opening the huge one bound by spells. Chanting the age old spells, the case flopped open on the dressing table. I gathered twigs of boboa plant a rare one found only in the Himalayas, some red mud & some wolf blood from a blood bag. Glendhalls were believed to be one of the creator's of magic & there could be no question that they, that I was good at it. The wolf blood was like a common anti-dote for all were-wolf bites. Taking those ingredients in a bowl, I set fire to it by rubbing my hands, only a fire created by a witch could activate the hidden properties of the ointment. The contents of the mud bowl flared up for a second & then curbed, leaving a smooth red-brown paste. I sighed with relief, so far, so good. Holding the hot bowl in my hands, I turned towards Damon. By now he was lying flat on the bed, the scene of having him in a messed up bed looked alluring, & gave me visions of a house & a family... "Luciana"? He broke into my thoughts, "like what you see?" he smirked. Shaking myself mentally, I walked towards him & said in a clipped tone, "Get your shirt off Damon & I'm warning you this will hurt". Surprisingly, he obeyed without another word & moved to the middle of the bed. Sitting beside him I applied the ointment on his bite, he screamed every time but managed to keep his voice low. On finishing it, I held his hand, trying to channelize soothness into him, which helped him relax a little. He fell asleep in no time & I too, gave in to my protesting, tired body & slipped into dreams.

Something woke me up; again, I looked around for the noise, a sort of tap. Then I heard it again. _Tap tap, tap tap _& a feeble voice followed, "Are you up dearie? I brought you some tea" Mrs. Simpson! I had forgotten about her. What would she say if she finds Damon on my bed? Damon! I cleared my eyes, the bed was empty, and he was gone. Even in that moment of haste it hurt & worried me was he ok, did the cure work? I could hear Mrs. Simpson leaving, her cane making thumping noise. Jumping out of bed I ran & opened the door, "Oh Mrs. Simpson, wait!" I hastily joined, helping with the tea tray, "You really shouldn't have taken so much trouble-" She cut me short, "Dearie, I'm 70 & have my own whims that you must fulfil, you see I never married or have kids & I regret it now that I'm old & lonely, so let me have my chance with you, let me treat you the way how I would have treated my daughter..."A bit embarrassed herself since she was an introvert herself, she started moving down the stairs. I was taken aback with emotion, tears flooding my eyes; I had never known a mother's love neither when I was Leandra, nor when I'm Luciana. And this Diana Simpson here had done more than be a good host, she had made me realise what I my life lacked. She was walking towards the kitchen now, I ran & hugged her from behind, carefully placing the tea tray on the table beside, "You know what Mrs. Simpson, I would really love a mother right now". She smiled & turned, "It's decided then, you'll be my dearie or Cia, that's what your friend Lucas calls you isn't it?" I nodded while she continued, & you'll call me Diana, I want a cool relationship with my daughter, do you get it?" I giggled & replied, "Yes ma'am, oops Diana" & we both took our seats at the dining table enjoying a mother-daughter breakfast, all worries forgotten.

An hour later, I was in front of the mirror, checking my appearance. I had on a yellow floral sundress with a plain coat to match, yellow dangling floral ear-rings complementing the green in my eyes, my hair was iron-straight kissing my ass with a fringe reaching up to my chin, I had on white ankle length boots & I looked a 19 year-old who could set men's hearts on fire with just a look. But I was no normal 19 yr old, I dint go to any university, I dint have time to date guys or get laid, I dint have worries about strict parents or a future to build. But yes I had my own set of worries & much worse than normal university-going girl's life... The clocked chimed noon & I sighed, turning away from the mirror. It was time to visit the Gilbert house & retrieve the remaining powers inside the moonstone.

Walking downstairs I found Hayden sitting on the couch, he stood up as he saw me, "Ready to leave Miss Glendhall?" I nodded "As I'll ever be Hayden". Kissing Diana goodbye, I left to face a day full of challenges & possibilities yet unknown...


End file.
